Life with Puppets
by padlocked
Summary: There's a lot of padlock fics where they murder each other and stuff, so I just wanted to make something cute. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!


Tony hung on the wall, he seemed as if he was a normal clock. Just an inanimate object. He was asleep. Paige was closed on a table, a normal notepad. That is how the house was at night. Completely normal. No talking objects, just normal.

Harry walked down the stairs, he wasn't usually awake this late. His messy red hair hung in his face. He couldn't sleep. His eyes were squinting as he opened the fridge. He took out a glass and a jug of milk. The white liquid poured right into the clear glass. Harry picked up the glass and walked into the living room. He took a sip of milk and looked at Tony, then to Paige.

"What the hell are you guys..." he whispered.

Harry, Manny and Robyn had come to accept that they'd be living with talking objects forever. Though, they did have bad first impressions, Paige and Tony had not tried to harm the 3 puppets ever since.

Harry finished the milk and walked back upstairs. He could ponder why these strange...objects existed in the morning.

The sun rose up on a beautiful morning. The birds chirped outside the house. Harry woke up, and squinted his eyes at the light. The red puppet sat up and walked into the bathroom, only to see that the walls had been painted...rainbow? Paige sat on the counter, looking happiliy up to Harry.

"Good morning Harry!" she shouted. "I made your bathroom more creative!"

"Wow. That's nice" Harry said sarcastically. He picked up Paige's papery body and placed her outside the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Manny jumped ontop of Robyn, rudely awakening him. "Robyn! It's time to get up!" the younger puppet called.

Robyn awoke with a jolt, quickly sitting up. "Manny...do you really have to wake me up this early?"

"It's a new day Robyn! I'm not going to let you waste it!"

Robyn lazily got out of the bed. He was not the early bird that got the worm. He had to sleep with Manny since the poor kid got nightmares alone, which was understandable, since Manny was only 8. Robyn did wonder how Manny kept such a chipper aditude...espically after what happened with Paige and Tony on June 19th.

Manny raced downstairs, Robyn struggling to keep up. they soon arrived in the kitchen where Tony sat at the table.

Robyn flinched. He admitted he was afraid of the clock, but for good reason. Manny sat down at the table looking happiliy at Tony, who didn't seem happy. That was normal. Tony always had a monotone expression...it was kind of creepy.

"Manny." Robyn called. "What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Ceral!" Manny shouted.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Robyn added.

"Nope!"

Robyn opened the cubard and took out a box of ceral. He poured it in a bowl and opened the fridge to take out a jug of milk, only to find that someone drank all of it and left the empty jug in the fridge. Robyn took it out and set it on the counter with disgust.

"I'm sorry Manny. There's no milk so you'll have to eat it dry" Robyn said.

"It's ok!" Manny said, still staying postive.

Harry finally walked downstairs with Paige close behind him. He had on a bored expression, as usual. He slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Paige jumped on the kitched table and gave Tony a piece of paper.

"What is this supposed to be?" Tony asked.

"It's you!" Paige replied happiliy.

On the paper was a badly drawn picture of Tony made with crayon. Tony looked down at it, then looked up with disgust.

"Drawing is a waste of time" he said, getting up from the table and exiting the kitchen.

"Your such a bore!" Paige called out, but he was already gone.

Tony passed through the living room, Harry was still on the couch watching TV. "How'd it go with your girlfriend?" he called out sarcastically, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"S-s-she's not my girlfriend!" Tony called out, blushing.

"Admit it, you love the freaky notepad"

"I don't!" Tony said, his face turning red.

Tony paused, looking down at the floor. It was true, whenever Harry brought up Paige being his "girlfriend" he got all defensive, and eventually turned into a lovestruck schoolgirl.

"Fine...I might slightly like Paige...but she always wastes so much time..."

"What's with you and time? Do you really have to insult everyone just because their wasting time?" Harry said to the clock, his eyes never leaving the TV.

Tony was silent for a moment. "It...it's annoying!"

"Whatever, keep your "relationship" going"

Tony walked upstairs and sat himself in the empty guest room. "I'm going to regret this.." he thought. The guest room was where Paige kept all her art stuff. He picked up a rainbow colored piece of paper, glitter glue and a white marker. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about how much time he was wasting. He wrote on the paper "You're neat" and splattered the glitter glue all over it. He picked up his creation and took it into the kitchen where Paige was talking to Manny.

"Oh I simply adore those crimson red fabrics with some white" Paige said to the exicited puppets.

"Oh what about gre- nevermind..." Manny said.

Tony walked up to the notepad and handed her the paper. He looked down at the ground. "Umm...I wasted time to make this for you..." he said quietly, blushing.

Paige stared down at the rainbow glittery mess before her. "You're neat" she read out loud. "Tony...I think it's extremely creative!"

"R-really?"

"Yep!"

The two looked at eachother. "Tony come on! Let's get creative!" she shouted, running up into the guest room.

"But...I've already wasted enough time!" he said, following her.

They entered the small room filled with paints, colorful papers, fabrics, glues, anything you could think of!

"Paige...this is a waste of time" Tony said to the exicited notepad.

"And your back to being boring!" Paige called. "Don't worry! I know how to be creative for the both of us!"

Paige jumped onto Tony, tackle hugging the tall clock. They fell onto the ground. Tony blushed with Paige ontop of him. She poked him with a colorful feather.

"H-hey..." Tony giggled nervously. "You know your-"

"Wasting time yep, I've heard that one" Paige said to the clock. She kept poking him with the feather.

Manny looked up to Robyn, confused. "What's happening with Tony and Paige?" he asked.

"I think Tony got himself a crazy girlfriend" Harry called from the living room. 


End file.
